Susumu Shibatsu
Iweko Shibatsu was the second son of Iweko I and Iweko Setai. His older brother was Iweko Seiken, State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and his only sister was Iweko Miaka. Love Letter Flyer & Characters Raised by the Spider Shibatsu was raised by the Spider Clan as a ward. According to Moru, the Imperial Advisor, the Empress seconded him and not his older brother and heir apparent, Iweko Seiken, to Daigotsu's Clan in order to ensure that no "corrupted scion" would succeed her. Furthermore, Iweko Seiken was well acquainted with various clans and was brought up to be martially powerful, so that he could withstand any attempt to overthrow him. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman His brother had no doubt that Shibatsu had endured his time with the Spider Clan well, because he was ever a sturdy child. Reputation While Shibatsu didn't question that those of lesser status would follow his orders, he noticed that others in Rokugan were uneasy around him because of his association with the Spider Clan. Unlike others, he didn't regard being fostered by the Spider a punishment or sacrifice, but a "convergence of destiny". Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman Avoiding Conflict with Seiken He had met his brother, the heir apparent Iweko Seiken after his return from the Spider Clan only shortly, but already caused fear that he was persuing a confrontation about the line of succession. In 1198 he confided to Susumu Kuroko that he considered the Spider his only true allies and that he didn't want to persue such a conflict out of respect for his parents. He had arranged his return to the Colonies once he had secured the support of Kanpeki's clan with regards to this decision. Colonies Acting Governor of the Colonies After the Siege of the Second City the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was appointed the interim Imperial Governor of the Colonies by Shinjo Kinto, who led the Ninth Imperial Legion. Shibatsu took the post for himself after a few days, and appointed Renyu's karo, Kuni Itsuko, as his advisor. Shibatsu ordered Kitsuki Horume to determine the depth of the former court's corruption, if any. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman and Robert Denton Eventually, word from the Toshi Ranbo reached the Second City. His mother had decreed that Renyu should be interim governor until she would choose someone to properly rule the Colonies in her name. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Robert Denton P'an Ku's Madness In 1199, when P'an Ku's madness spread over the Second City, Shibatsu gave Yoritomo Saigo legitime travel papers so the Mantis could leave again the city. Saigo had been involved in the escape of Suikihime from the Imperials, so Shibatsu gave him a letter intedend for Lady Otomo, renewing the alliance of the Spider with her, and to pass his regards to Omigawa and Bayushi Shizuka, who had helped Suikihim to go into hiding. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Unknown to Saigo, Shibatsu sent a message to Suikihime's pursuer, Shinjo Tselu, about the travel the Mantis would take and whom he would meet. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Suikihime realized Shibatsu wished her return to the Second City, and willingly surrendered to an agent of the Ivory Champion. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Dealing with the Crane Shibatsu requested the courtier Doji Iza to release Daigotsu Subudi, who had been taken hostage by the Crane during the riots in the Second City. By merely dealing with him, she might become the inroad through which the younger heir gained influence and allies in the Crane. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Blood of the Preserver After the defeat of P'an Ku the Spider Clan Champion, Daigotsu Kanpeki, gave the Blood of the Preserver to Shibatsu as a gift for the Empress. Changing the Game (Aftermath flavour text & card artwork) External Links * Iweko Shibatsu (Aftermath) Category:Imperial Families Members